metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Cargo Dock A
Cargo Dock A is the second Landing Site Samus visits on planet Norion, after Docking Hub Alpha. It appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description The room is an exposed area between two sections of Base Sector Zero, and is similar to a wide bridge. This Landing Site is situated to the east of the base. A large cylindrical structure high above the site also connects to either side for extra support, and also to convey power from the nearby Generator A to the Defense Cannon. The landing pad/bridge has a metal centre and edges, but there are blue glass segments between for decoration. Hexagons seem to feature widely in the bridge's design. Various Galactic Federation Crates and large storage canisters are placed around the room. at Cargo Dock A.]] The door at the east of the room has a ramp that leads down to the landing pad. In the event of an emergency, Blast Shields can be lowered over both doors at either sides of the room. These can be raised when a ship is detected to have landed on the pad, in which case a row of hexagons leading to the doors at either side of the room will light up in turn, until they reach the doors. The barriers will then be raised. Role Samus enters this room during her mission to reactivate the Generators in Base Sector Zero. The doors seal and she is met by a squadron of Space Pirates, who use the various storage canisters for cover. After defeating the Pirates in the area, Samus fights a Space Pirate ATC. Four more appear after it is destroyed, but Rundas intervenes and swiftly destroys all of them. He tells Samus that the Federation has authorized the use of ship-command devices before leaving. Samus lands her Gunship and unlocks the doors. on the bridge.]] Upon her return to the room after Generator A's activation, Samus sees a trio of Pirate Troopers deployed from departing ATC battling three Federation Marines. The Pirates kill two of the Marines, but the third Marine kills all three Pirates with help from his PED Suit. Samus then spots Meta Ridley fly over the room and attack a nearby location with his Plasma breath. The leftover Marine exclaims "What the heck is that?!" Rundas dialogue PED Marine dialogue Connecting rooms *Conduit A (via Blue Door, Red Blast Shield on other side) *Generator A Access (via Blue Door) Inhabitants *Pirate Militia *Pirate Troopers *2 Pirate Aerotroopers *5 Space Pirate ATCs (only 1 in gameplay) *Rundas *PED Marine (after reactivating Generator A) Items ;Missile Expansion: The Spider Ball is needed for this Missile. Samus must use a Spider Ball Track hidden along a wall in the south-west corner. This takes Samus into a transparent tunnel under the cylindrical structure and up a final Spider Ball track to the Expansion. Samus can just fly to the site to pick the expansion up, and she won't have to backtrack to her ship to get to her next destination. Trivia *Docking Hub Alpha can be seen from Cargo Dock A, but not reached. The Gunship cannot be seen either, if it is docked there. *Dark Room Ambience is present in an unused layer in Cargo Dock A. It is likely that whoever designed that room may have intended to label the theme as Dark Room Ambience 2, which plays in Cargo Dock A in-game. Gallery Pirate_Militia_attack_at_Norion.jpg|Samus fights off a Pirate Militia unit in close combat. Pirate_Aerotrooper_at_Norion.jpg|Samus engages a Pirate Aerotrooper at range. ru:Грузовой Док A Category:Rooms Category:Norion Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Landing Sites